nice to see you again
by i'm a black-belt sleeper
Summary: what if robin had a twin sister and didnt know anything about her since they last saw each other after their parents death? the tam has to take care of her as she has been attacked several times. what could happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys this my first fanfic ever so don't be to harsh, mabe i got some data wrong, but i think you'll understand it **

**Disclaiers: I dont own anything except robins sister.**

* * *

No one's point of view

The team was in the mountain, nothing had happened so they were all doing the typical stuff, Superboy was watching static, Megan was cooking some cookies while Wally was flirting with her, Aqualad was in the mountain's swimming pool, Artemis was in her room and Robin was anywhere to be found, Suddenly they heard **Batman-02**, **Black Canary-13.**

They all went to see the two heroes, they both had stern faces and the team immediately knew that something was wrong, "To the debriefing room" said Batman. Once everybody was there Batman put on the local news where you could see a blonde girl of about 13 years fighting a massive robot, the girl dodged all the robot's attacks, went behind the robot and with a hunter knife she cut the robot's head off. "That has been the third attack against this girl in the past week , and as you can see that she actually can handle this quite easily, the justice league wants you to keep an eye on her" batman said. "Wait you want us to babysit a thirteen year old girl" Wally said with a really clear look in his face that he wouldn't be happy about it "she can handle it, didn't you see the fight?! After that battle she didn't have a single bruise" agreed Artemis. "we would let her but the government isn't happy about seeing a young girl fighting for her life" Batman answered harshly. "now everybody get prepare to see the girl which you will be with the next few days, and Robin, could you stay a minute? I have to talk to you" Batman said. "What do you want?" asked Robin, "Are you sure you can handle it?" asked batman, "yeah, I think I can handle taking care of my own sister".

* * *

**what do you think, do i keep writing or is the story a waste of time please R & R**


	2. Chapter 2

**well thanks to the ones that reviewed the first chapter, as it was the first i was really happy and thanks for the tip TheRockingWriter, I'll have that in mind.**

**Disclaimers: dont own anything except Robins sister.**

* * *

**Artemis point of view:**

We were supposed to meet that girl in the mall; we were all in our costumes so everybody stared at us and whispered, and we were already late cause kid idiot here wanted to buy a smoothie, he is a pain in the neck seriously.

We finally got to the meeting point where we found the girl from the news, the blonde hair was unmistakable and she looked like she was really pissed off, probably we weren't the only one that had better things to do in a weekend. We went near her and when she saw us she smiled and said

"Well, looks like some of us got a good life hum Robin" I was really confused, did that girl know Robin? I looked at the rest of the team and I supposed that they were thinking the same as me, all except Robin which was very pale. There was an awkward silence until Aqualad broke it

"Well, I'm Aqualad this is kid flash, Artemis, Megan, superboy, and I think you already know Robin"

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Violet Grayson" she answered and immediately after she said her surname kid flash spat the smoothie all over superboy, which looked like he was going to murder Wally,

"Gr-Grayson?!" Wally looked like he had just seen a ghost

"Yes, Grayson, clean your ears kid idiot" I still didn't understand why Robin was so pale and why Wally had spat the smoothie, he never wastes food.

"Well Violet" said Aqualad "we are here to help you in all you need",

"So… if I ask you to do my homework, will you do it? Just kidding, I go to a special music school and I doubt you ever composed a song." I was annoyed at her with that comment but she was right, I hadn't composed a song in my life.

"So are we going to stay in the mall, because my place is quite near from here actually, and my stepfather is in Las Vegas probably with a girl on each side". In the end we decided to go to her house and in the way there we got to talk to her, she actually was quite nice but kept a lot of personal details to herself, everybody talked with her except Wally, which was weird, it was more likely for him to be flirting all the way, but no, also Robin hadn't said a single word and staid a bit behind the group. We finally got there, it was a quite nice house except by the fact that it smelled like beer, Violet cleared her voice and said,

"Sorry for the beer smell, my stepfather is a drunk so it's kind of hard to get the smell away if each night he makes it smell even worse each day, in the end I'll have to use a gas mask." I was sorry for her, she hadn't told us but I figured out her parents had died and living with a drunk guy can't be much fun. She did a tour of the house, it wasn't very big but it could be called a home.

"…and finally my room" She said as she finished the tour, her room wasn't very big, she had a bed neatly made underneath the window which was nice in a clear night to watch the tars, she had a guitar and a piano and with the school she mentioned it showed up that she was into music. She had a small table with some papers with photos of great composers she also had a lot of photos of her and some other people which I think are her friends, there was also a photo of her with her parents and a boy which was exactly like her except for the hair which was black, I knew I had seen that boy before but I couldn't place his face.

After some uncomfortable silence I decided to ask something which probably everybody had in mind,

"So, in the news you had a hunting knife, where did you get it from? That not what a normal person carries normally" At that comment she did a strange sound that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

"When you are like me you always need a weapon with you all the time, come I'll show you were I get them from"

What she had said was floating in my head People like me? That was weird. She approached to the photo wall and pressed a house in one of the photos which it activated something that made the wall move to one side revealing an immaculate white room with all kind of weapons hanging on the wall.

"Here is where I get my weapons from."

* * *

**Well it hasn't been a long time since i last updated but the inspiration, maybe i'll post like this in other moments, maybe i'll spend more time writing, depends in the inspiration and the amount of homework, so hope you enjoy it :-))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wally's point of view:**

Grayson… well that was a common surname, it could be a coincidence, oh, whom am I trying to fool, the surname Grayson wasn't common at all, so that meant… NO! He is my best bud; he wouldn't hide that from me, would he? When we arrived to Violet's house I think my head was going to explode, but I tried to calm down and keep my best friend's secret identity, secret.

As we finished the house tour finishing with her room, Artemis did a question that I would've asked if Artemis hadn't done so.

"So, in the news you had a hunting knife, where did you get it from? That's not what a normal person carries normally" With that Violet let out a strange sound that by my experience you could count as a not a quite well hidden laugh.

"When you are like me you are like me you always need a weapon with you all time, come I'll show you where I get my weapons from" and with that she pressed a hidden button, it opened to reveal a white room with all the weapons you could imagine and more.

"And here is where I get my weapons from"

"_Mind link on guys we know that she could take us down before we could even know what's happening. "_I heard Megan's voice in my head.

"_Oh Baywatch will you ever shut up that big mouth of yours!" _Artemis voice said "Robin what's wrong you're awfully pale, and you haven't made any comment about all the weapons that a girl your age has! If that happened to me with your age I would be freaking out."

"_You are always freaking out about everything_"

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Yes you are!"_

"_Guys will you calm down, we've got other things between hands at this moment" _Aqualad said as he tried to calm us down, personally I think Artemis is always makes a mountain out of a molehill.

I turned around and saw Violet with her arms crossed and a weird smile on her face like if she knew what was going on.

"You know I've had some experience with some people that knew how to control minds or talk with a mind link so I can identify quickly when someone shares a mind link." As she said all except Robin's jaw fell open.

"Well, didn't you want to see the weapons? Follow me"

"That was unexpected" said superboy as he marched behind Violet.

We all followed and were surprised with all those weapons, she had swords, hunting knifes, daggers, bow and arrows she even had something that I had only had seen one person with that weapon: Robin.

It was like a hook but it also electrocuted the people who the hook had wrapped in, but as I looked more closely you could see that the hook had some tiny needles in the hook.

"What does the needle do?" I asked as I wanted to know what that needle did, maybe to stay as far away from it as I could.

"it releases a poison in the target in the instant It enters in contact with his or hers skin, makes you feel dizzy until you faint, this poison makes you stay asleep for three hours, you can use it to kidnap someone or as anesthesia. I gotta admit that it has been quite useful." She said this as it was the most normal thing in the world.

"By the way, where did you get them from?" asked Megan "This is quite an advanced technology."

"Ask Robin" we all looked at him expecting an answer and he suddenly had some interest in his boots, meaning he knew something we didn't "but as I see he won't talk, I'll just say that they were given to me to protect myself as I have a big reputation and I'm attacked quite often actually."

"We have seen you fight in the news but, may we know all your abilities?" Aqualad said as if nothing had happened.

"Sure, but not here, do you have anywhere were I could fight without being scared of breaking anything?"

"_Should we take her to mount justice?"_ asked Megan using again the mindlink.

"_Don't know, can we trust her?" _Superboy asked as trustable as always

"_Chill out supey I'm sure this beautiful won't be bad, and if she is I think we can take her down" _I said, the team was already noticed that I was acting weird and I didn't want to look suspicious, as I said that Robin snorted and said

"_If you saw her 100%..." _That made it_ official, he knew something we didn't._

"_Well kid is right, so yes we are taking her to mount justice"Aqualad said._ Then I realized

"_Guys, didn't she know when we talked by the mindlink?!" _We all turned around slowly to see Violet with an annoyed face.

"Well is there a place?" It came out a bit harsh but it was normal as we had been talking behind her back of her.

"Yes" Aqualad said, "We are going to mount justice."

* * *

Well guys hope you like it XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, sorry for not updating sooner, I was grounded without my computer and I couldn't post this chapter, but here it is, hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young justice.**

* * *

**Robin's point of view**

When I first saw Violet I wanted to hug her like I never had before, but I knew that if I did that it would be like putting a giant sign that said "SECRET ID" so not asterous. Anyway, when Megan offered going to Mount Justice I wanted to scream, to not let her in, she is just too dangerous, but I didn't say anything, but I knew I would regret it.

Now we were at the Zeta Tubes entering Mount Justice and there was nothing I could do at this point, so, to avoid trouble I would need to have an eye on Violet all the time.

"This way Violet" Aqualad said

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" kid flash shouted as he ran towards the training room, nobody ran, which, I think Kid Flash won't like a bit.

As we walked through Mount Justice, Megan and Violet had started talking about cheerleading, looks like Violet was the head cheerleader and was commenting with Megan different routines. Then I realized how much had Violet changed in this time, it was almost creepy. Her short blonde hair had been replaced by a blond hair that cascaded down to her back, she had tanned skin, and looked quite fit, but that was obvious if not, her life would be quite difficult to go through.

When we got to the training room Kid Flash was eating some Doritos while waiting, he looked annoyed, and bored like he had been waiting there for a long time.

"You are sooo slow; I mean I have been waiting here for almost FIVE minutes!..."Kid was going to go on with his "lecture" when Artemis slapped him on the back of his face making him to shut up.

"Sometimes you really act like a three year old" Artemis said after Kid Flash had mumbled something about how horrible Artemis was.

"What if we start with sparring, I'd like to see Violet's fighting abilities" Aqualad said trying to stop the fight that was going to start between Artemis and Kid Flash.

"Without weapons Violet" I said maybe a little too harshly. Violet snickered and said

"As you wish…" She started leaving the weapons on the table **(A/N I think there is one but if there's not, just imagine there is one)** and I wasn't really surprised but as I looked to my team mates I realized that they were impressed about all the weapons that Violet carried. She got two guns from the inside of her coat, a dagger one of her boots and a pack of smaller dagger that were used like my birdarangs.

"All of them" I said again. She groaned and at my team teams amazed looks she left a little ring with a gem on it.

"That's not a weapon beautiful" Kid Flash said, I was surprised he could joke now when two seconds he was too stunned to even talk. Violet turned the ring's gem revealing a little needle.

"Poison" she just said **(A/N that weapon is from the hunger games but I really wanted to put it in) **and like nothing had happened she just said

"Well, who wants to fight first"

* * *

"Well, looks like that little brat got away, under the Justice League's protection that little monster is untouchable, There's nothing we can do..."

"Don't worry my dear friend... we'll find a way"

* * *

**Well, here is another chapter, sorry if the characters are a little bit out of character.**

**please rad and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people from fanfiction, here is chapter 5, this will be about Violet sparring with someone and some of Robin's thoughts after seeing his sister after such a ong time.**

**Disclaimers: i don't own young justice, if i did there would be another season, DAMN YOU PEOPLE WHO THINK IT WAS SANE TO CANCEL THIS SHOW! **

* * *

**Megan's point of view:**

Violet is such an amazing person, she's pretty, smart and funny, and she was LEAD cheerleader, Hello Megan! With that ability and agility it was obvious.

When she asked for someone to spar with I wanted to volunteer myself but couldn't because Kid Flash was faster than I was, anyway, as Aqualad said start all hell broke loose, I tried to follow her moves but she was too quick, she jumped, kicked and punched so fast that Kid Flash could barely stop the attacks, she stopped and backed up a bit like waiting for Kid Flash to attack, and he did so, he tried to swipe her legs off the ground** (A/N I don't know how that Is called but I think you know what attack I mean) **but failed as she jumped over them, he tried to punch her due to her instability from the jump but she caught his fist and flipped him in the air and onto the floor with a loud bang noise.

The next thing we knew was that Kid Flash had a Fail mark around him after twenty seconds of fighting.

"Are you okay?" Violet said with an innocent voice while handing Kid Flash a hand, I now knew why she was cheerleader; she could change from battle mode to nice and lovely in the time you snap your fingers.

"Yeah, I'm good, I love almost breaking my spine against the floor in the mornings, it always cheers me up" Kid Flash said with a pained look but took her hand.

"You know, you are quite more dangerous than you look" Kid Flash said as he got off the floor

"I get that a lot" Violet answered while a small smile crossed her face, I felt her feeling happier than what she let out. I guess that living with a man that hits you make you learn how to keep your feelings to yourself.

She looked like a nice girl, and maybe we could go to the mall someday, I can't wait for it!

**Robin's point of view:**

Violet had gotten better at sparring, well, all that training had to be for something, I still can't believe what that man made her to do and the people that want her dead or to do little favors to them, and in what conditions he makes her live in! My sister deserves more than that, it's also my fault that we got separated in that orphanage and did nothing to stop it, and I still feel bad about it.

She also had good things in her life which I thank god for them, she has a lot of friends and can now play music which was always her dream.

I stopped by the table where Violet had left her weapons and started inspecting them, dang that old man did good weapons to be retired!

If you thought about it, Violet had everything needed to work at her job. The way that she didn't show feelings or make them look like casual or involuntary, the lies that could make anyone in the Justice League or from police agencies such as CIA or the FBI or any of these places to believe her, which was impressive, she could get information from anyone or anywhere she wanted, and she could take you down or even kill you before you could even yell for help.

If you looked it that way we weren't that different, except by the facts that I never killed and I had the option of becoming Robin while she was forced to do it. I knew she was mad at me, and I don't argue with her, but maybe everything can be sorted out, in the end, we were the trouble twins at the circus, we couldn't stay five minutes without getting in trouble and we couldn't live without each other, I still can't believe how I survived without her all this time, I have to admit it was hard the first months, but I soon got used to not hearing her voice while we prepared a prank hiding beneath our bed covers at midnight due not to get caught.

She was my sister after all.

* * *

**Well guys, what do you think, please read and review but don't be to harsh.**


	6. Chapter 6

**When they speak****Romanian****it will be in **_**cursive **_**or **_**italics **_**as you prefer to call it, and the meaning will be beside it in (brackets) and in bold.**

**In this chapter I used an idea from eyes-of-sorrow3 so, thank you for giving me this idea :-)**

* * *

**Violet's point of view:**

After finishing sparring with everybody (obviously I won all of them, ones more easily than others) we were on the living room **(A/N I think it has another name but right now I'm not very sure of it) **most of us sitting on the couch watching TV and talking about things without importance, I say most of us because Megan was making cookies and Robin, or Dickie as I used to say to annoy him, had decided to stay in the training room for ten more minutes. I still resented him a bit but at least he could try to talk to me and sort this out once and for all.

After five minutes this way, Megan had finished her cookies, at first I wanted to try them but I lost my appetite when I saw how burnt they were, in the end Wally was the only one to eat cookies, I think he ate them either to flirt with Megan or just because of his high metabolism, anyway, after eating the whole tray of cookies and going half way through the second one, Robin appeared on the door, and said

"Violet, could I talk to you for a second?" In the end he got the courage to try to speak to me, well, as they say, better late than never.

"Sure why not" I said as I walked towards him.

"_Vrut să spun că ... cât timp nu-i așa" __**(**_**I wanted to say that…, it's been a long time, eh.)**He said as he didn't know what to say

"_De fapt, da ai dreptat" _**(actually, yeah, you are right.)** I decided to just answer his questions, let's see if he even remembers that he abandoned me.

"_În final ai făcut începe cu muzică, ți-a spus așa_"** (In the end you did get started with music, told you so)** He said with a mischievous smile that I knew so well.

"_Da, și eu nu sunt așa de rău, de fapt_" **(yeah, and I'm not that bad actually)**

"_ai avut întotdeauna un talent cu orice fel de instrumente, desigur, trebuia să fie bine! __Am vrut să spun ... Îmi pare rău despre tine abandonarea în orfelinat .._."** (you always had a talent with any kind of instruments, of course you had to be good! I wanted to say… sorry about abandoning you in that orphanage…) **there it was, he threw a bomb that I never thought I'd see him throw.

"_A fost mă bântuie din moment ce, am considerat să te sun de multe ori, dar apoi mi-ar susține decolare nu vrea să audă o voce zdrobită inima, o voce care ar fi asa din cauza mea_"** (It's been haunting me since, I had considered to call you a lot of times but then I would back off not wanting to hear a broken hearted voice, a voice that would be like that because of me.)**My eyes stung, but I wasn't going to cry, so I just kept a straight face trying to reprise those tears that were threatening to fall.

"_Am vrut doar să spun, îmi pare rău_" **(I just wanted to say, sorry)** at that moment I was furious.

"_Crezi că spui rău va rezolva nimic!? Eu Nu prea cred! Cinci ani Dick, la cinci ani oribile pe care le-am trăit în vedere sprijinirea că tortura de formare, să omoare oameni împotriva voinței mele și știi ce e mai rău, văzând cu ochii lor plini de teamă ca am să le utilizeze ca manechine practică, și nu am putut face nimic despre asta!"_ **(You think that saying sorry will solve anything?! I don't think so! Five years Dick, five horrible years that I've lived having to support that torture of training, killing people against my will and you know what's worse, seeing their eyes full of fear as I have to use them as practice dummies, and I couldn't do anything about it!)** I felt my voice starting to brake and I felt tears down my cheeks, the rest of the team had been looking at us wide eyed for some time now, I had completely forgotten about them.

Dick looked at me, I couldn't see his eyes but I could swear that he had a guilty look in his eyes but I knew that in the end he would get angry at me with no reason at all.

"_Am încercat Adresați-vă Barbara sau Bruce sau Alfred dacă nu au fost trăgând parul meu de fiecare dată când am văzut-aliasul dvs. în prima pagină a ziarului sau de fiecare dată când te-a menționat în știri! Am fost îngrijorată de moarte! Fiecare am auzit zvonuri timp de tine să fii mort ..._" **(I tried! Ask Barbara or Bruce or Alfred if I haven't been pulling my hair out each time I saw your alias in the front page of the newspaper or each time they mentioned you in the news! I've been worried sick each time I hear rumors of you being dead…)** I now regret what I did but at that moment I was furious, I got out one of my daggers and threw it towards Dick but he just dodged it easily, he got out one of his birdarangs and threw it towards me, looks like Kid Flash didn't see Dick throwing it because in that same instant he got between us.

"Whoa, quit arg…" he started saying but stopped as the birdarang hit him in the shoulder almost going through it.

In that moment I forgot Dick and our argument, and everybody hurried towards him, Superboy caught him before he hit the floor.

"We have to take him to the infirmary or he will bleed out!" Surprisingly Artemis said this.

"Agree" Aqualad said with a slightly alarmed voice "Artemis, call the watchtower and tell Flash that Kid has been injured, Superboy, get Kid to the infirmary as quickly as possible and help Megan to dress the wound, Robin, come with me, I need to talk with you."

I followed Superboy and Megan towards the infirmary and watched as Megan and Superboy dressed Kid Flash's wound, it was worse than what it looked like, the birdarang had almost hit one of the main nerves which would have made him lose the use of his arm almost instantly, and he had lost a big amount of blood so Megan had attached him to a big machine and pressed some buttons and almost instantly blood started coming out of it, the machine must've been full with blood and by pressing those buttons Megan had chosen the type of blood needed, that was quite a useful machine if you needed blood quickly.

After a few minutes, The Flash came in and started making questions about his nephew's (Robin is not the only detective on the place) health state, but luckily, Kid Flash's heart beat had steadied on the time he took to come here. I was wondering what Aqualad was telling Robin until a familiar beeping sound interrupted my train of thoughts, I sighed and excused myself saying that I had to get something that I had left in the living room, Megan looked at me worriedly like if she knew that I was upset, I mentally face palmed, duh she is a Martian! She can read emotions!

I went outside and when I made sure that nobody could hear me I sighed and answered the agency's intercom.

"Agent Grayson here, what is the situation"

* * *

"Bingo! She has a mission! Now she doesn't have another option, she has to come out without the team, told you the wait would be worthy!"

* * *

**I'm really starting to think that my computer is translating English to Romanian and Italian because I understand half the things that they write and I understand a bit of Italian. Anyway, please review, but not too harsh please :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating earlier, bt most of this time i was or in a trip in y school to NY (Barcelona is miniature compared with it, but we are also very cool eh) or with my friends insulting the guys that put that bomb in the Boston maratón, I won't put here those isults because**

**1)they are in spanish**

**2)if i told you what they meant you'd probably demand me because of that kind of language**

**so anybody who was or knew someone from the maratón, we are with you, you can always count with us *pointing towards the european countries* ( or at least I'm with you, you never know!)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Young Justice or any of this stuff.**

* * *

**Robin's point of view:**

I was heading towards the medical wing I felt sad and guilty for Violet and for KF but specially, I felt confused, confused because everything had happened so quickly confused because of some things that my sister said and confused at what should I do next.

_-Flashback-_

_Aqualad and I had just gone into the debriefing room where we had gotten this mission no more than two hours before, but it felt like it had been more time since that, normal, I thought, a lot of things had happened in those two hours._

_"Robin, I do not understand why you fought in that way with Violet, but you have to be careful, I know that something is bothering you." I was startled, I thought I was going to be lectured about the way I acted, that I should have been more patient with someone that we had to take care of blah blah blah, but no. "If you want to, we could tell the Justice League that we couldn't take the mission…"_

_"There's no need to call the Justice League, Aqualad, I think I can handle it"_

_"Then, I think you should go on to see if Kid is OK, but do not worry if you can't go on with this mission" I have to admit that that was very considerate, but I still was a mission and it couldn't get me because it was personal._

_"Thanks Aqualad, but really, don't worry I can handle this, if you need me I will be at the medical bay" I said as I left a preoccupied Aqualad looking at me while I left the room._

_-End of flashback-_

Violet's words still rung in my head, I have to admit that I was sad by the fact that my own sister had said that, but in the end, she was right and had all the right to be mad at me.

Without even realizing, I was in the medical wing, guess I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't remember getting there, but I couldn't let anybody in the team see me this way especially KF now that he had gotten injured because of one argument with my sister.

I got the door handle and let out a breath which I didn't know I was holding and came into KF's room, KF was still unconscious, something that I was grateful for as I still felt guilty, M'gann and Connor were standing in a corner and Aqualad was looking at the blood machine (looks like It really took me a long time to get here if I started coming here before him and he got here first) while Artemis was sitting next to KF probably, scratch that, would surely be pissed at me and Violet, maybe not as much but she would still be pissed.

Then Artemis turned and said

"What are you doing here? I thought that Violet had gone back to the living room to try to talk to you" I was shocked, I didn't see her in my way here at all " All she said was that she was going to talk to you because she didn't like seeing how Baywatch had ended up because of your argument, and I have to admit that it was a nice thing for her to do"

"Well, I haven't seen her, are you sure that she left for the living room, 'cause I went past that room and no one was there" I was starting to get a bit nervous with this situation, and I can assure you that I wasn't the only one with a confused look.

"Then were is she…" she was going to continue but stopped when KF moaned, we all turned around to see the speedster waking up and trying to incorporate, but was stopped by Artemis as she put a hand on his chest telling him to lay back down again.

"W-where am I" he asked with a soft voice. "Wait, I can remember a bit of it, Rob and the girl we had to babysit were fighting, and then I tried to stop them and… Oh, never mind, I already know the rest" He tried to incorporate once again but Artemis stopped him from doing so.

"Hold on Baywatch, you still have to rest" said Artemis with a caring tone

"Artemis is right Wally, you almost bled out you have to stay still, and by the way , your uncle came a little ago to see how were you, and he left a bit before Artemis came, when we told him that you were all right" M'gann said

"No need to worry" said KF as he got up with his super speed "between the nap that I just had and all the food that I'm going to eat as soon as I get out of here, I will be all brand new"

I stepped forward before the speedster could leave putting a hand on is shoulder

"I know that you're going to be OK, but I wanted to say sorry about what happened when you tried to stop me and Violet from fighting" As soon as the words were out I felt like had gotten a weight out off my shoulders.

"No prob Rob" Kid Flash said with a smirk "I know you guys didn't mean to hurt me, by the way, Where is Violet? Aren't we supposed like, you know, protect her and be with her all the time?" We all shared worried looks

"Oops" I said

"Crap…"Artemis whispered, after that everybody except KF ran outside to start the biggest Hide and seek game that this mountain had ever seen.

* * *

**Violet POV:**

I had to go to Japan and steal some information; they never told me what information, just the name of the file. The orders were clear and quite straight forward, in normal circumstances this would've been a rather easy mission, but as I said that would've been in normal circumstances, which they weren't, now I had the Young Justice and probably the Justice League keeping an eye on me.

I didn't see it as protection; I saw it as a pain in the ass, but everything I had to do is giving the Young Justice false leads about my whereabouts and go complete my mission in the other point of the world.

I knew that they had my phone tracked, so I just hacked they're system and made it tell them that I was in my bedroom, for my cover to work I had to put that hologram thing that the agency gave some years ago.

Everything seemed to be perfect but then I remembered that I Should get out of the mountain first, and that would be a bit complicated.

I started to think and look around me for any clues, then it hit me, it was in the middle of the summer, they must've had a hole for the cool air to get in for the air conditioner, so I scanned the ceiling and walls until I saw four little bumps in the wall and guessed that those were the nuts and went towards there, it was open in matter of seconds and I got in the airway without leaving any clues behind me and crawled throw them.

After some time I saw a light, I approached and opened the airway to reveal the top of a mountain in Happy Harbor.

"Bingo" I thought

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and pleeeease review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**An**

**Hey guys, I know that this Author notes are hated by practically everybody in this website, but, as much as i hate it, I'm going to put this story in hiatus due to a major writers block, I'll see if this block disappears when I write down all those ideas that I have in my head which don't let me concentrate in this story.**

**Again, I'm really sorry and I'll update as soon as I figure out how I will connect this to the plot I have in mind, but I will never abandon this story (hopefully)**

**Sorry if this is a problem for you, and I'll try to start writing the next chapter as soon as possible.**


End file.
